


What You Wanted

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [85]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo asked for it.





	

The problem with Kylo being so tall is when Poe puts his hands over his eyes, Kylo is forced to either carry the man on his back, or scrunch down uncomfortably to let him reach. Which leads to bumping into things, even if you have the Force, because no one is graceful and delicate when they’re hobbled like this.

“Could I just keep my eyes shut?”  


“No. This is part of the surprise!” Poe insists.  


“The surprise is walking into things?”  


“No…”  


Okay. Well. Kylo wobbles through the house, and is alarmed when he’s taken outside. He grabs the door on the way past, trying to steady himself. A few more steps (and one banged shinbone) and then Poe hisses:

“Keep them closed.”  


And then lets go of his face. He walks off a short way, and Kylo rocks himself as he waits. He’s not good at waiting, and he wants to peek. Kylo rolls his weight on his feet, wiggles his toes at the seam of his boots, and runs his tongue over his lips.

“Now?”  


“Nearly…”  


“ _Now_?”  


“Wait…”  


Kylo seethes quietly.

“Okay… now.”  


He opens his eyes, to see… two speederbikes. Two _old_ speederbikes. They look to be models from about twenty years ago, though their paint and metalwork is pristine and gleaming. He can smell new leather from the seats, and he slowly paces closer to examine them.

“Are they… are they?”  


“Yeah. You remember when we were little? These were what we always wanted. The ones we drooled over. I figured… you might wanna start learning to fly with these, before you get anything that can break atmo. What do you think?”  


“You even got them painted up for us…” He reaches out to touch the red and black on his, admiring the orange and black on Poe’s bike. 

“Yep.”  


“So we can race them?”  


“When you’re good enough, but yep. That’s the general idea.”  


Kylo launches himself at Poe, grabbing him in a hug that lifts him off the ground. “I love it! I love it! Do I get to give it a name?”

“You can call it anything you like,” Poe laughs, his smile taking up his whole face. “But I’m going to insist you wear a helmet until you’re used to it, and maybe even after.”  


“I will! I will.” Okay, so it’s just a _bike_ , but Kylo is delighted with it. He picks Poe up again, and plops him down on the saddle. “Now?”  


“If you want, babe. Put your helmet on, let’s start with the basics.”  


Kylo is going to listen like he’s never listened before.


End file.
